


Contando cartas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A primeira vez que Spencer é pego contando cartas.





	Contando cartas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749884) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Spencer não estava esperando ser pego, e nem chegou a pensar em uma desculpa, então quando foi acusado de contar cartas, ele disse a primeira coisa que surgiu na mente, o que acabou sendo, “Eu não faço contas de cabeça.”

Era claramente uma mentira, mas em sua defesa, contar cartas nem deveria ser considerado contar, já que era fácil demais lembrar que cartas já tinham sido jogadas e então quais era mais provável que fossem aparecer depois, e ele dificilmente poderia ser culpado por ter uma boa memória.

Infelizmente, suas desculpas não colaram tão bem quanto tinha esperado, mas ao menos escapou só sendo banido, e não apanhando.


End file.
